The present invention relates generally to communications systems and more particularly to a communication system for connecting people to emergency services, responders and service providers, friends and family.
Existing emergency call centers provide insufficient services for many special needs citizens. There exists no simple means to access emergency call centers that uses the full capability of existing technology that provides access to these call centers beyond a “voice-only” communication. A need exists as well for public safety authorities to receive and share information with citizens in a crisis or between and among first responder personnel.